


Complicated Steps

by anotherjadedwriter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Frotting, Humanstuck, M/M, publicish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherjadedwriter/pseuds/anotherjadedwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You might sort of kind of have a huge, huge thing for this guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated Steps

"Okay, start that last step again and then we’re done." The instructor says, walking past you and your partner.

You really aren’t sure what first convinced you to join a classical dance class. You needed the credits, but you could have joined a kickboxing class just as easily. In fact, you could have done lots of things instead of joining an intermediate class when you were hardly ready for the beginner class.

Though, it probably had to do with your partner for the class.

His name is Eridan Ampora. He’s rich stock, with an annoying affected accent and too many rings on his thin, long hands. He’s gorgeous, and a great dancer.

You hate him, because he’s perfect and sweet and the way he dances with you- keeping a respectful distance and only just resting his hands on your body -makes you want his hands and mouth all over you. Well, it didn’t used to. Before, when you were just starting out, he was kind of background noise, but after talking with him for a little while, you have started to really like him. He’s nice, in a weird way. Self-obsessed, but still caring.

His body certainly didn’t hurt the cause of falling for him, if only in the most carnal sense. Tall, thin and made for graceful moves, he’s the opposite of you, with a sharp face with over-sized glasses. Every brush of his hand on your knee or shoulder while talking to him made your face flood with color, and made it harder not to just grab him and make him sit still long enough to tell him how you feel.

Since that hasn’t happened, you have had time to develop some less-than tasteful fantasies. You generally push them to the back of your mind and pretend you don’t feel anything towards him, but at night it’s harder, and you often find yourself waking up painfully hard with thoughts of him biting the back of your neck and watching your face in the mirror while he fucks you from behind, or against the wall, or any other number of ways.

But then, dealing with that was just a matter of jacking off and washing away whatever dregs of shame you still possessed. It was worse when you wondered what it would be like to have him lay on the couch next to you, with his head in your lap and your hand in his hair, or thinking how it would feel to have him pressed against your back in the middle of the night and be able to just lay there with him until you went back to sleep.

You knew you were fucked when you started wondering that. At least you only had this last class with him, and you could mope and move on afterwards.

The music ends and you step back from him, smiling a little. ”Thanks. For being my partner.”

"No problem! You helped me out, I’d have had ta dance with the fuckin teacher otherwise." He replies, grinning.

Everyone else is smiling and leaving the studio. The instructor glances back at you and waves goodbye, and soon enough it’s only you and him. You move to a bench and sit a little apart from each other, mostly killing time. You don’t have any more classes, and your bus doesn’t come for another half hour.

"Um." You say, your face coloring. "I, uh, I was—"

He interrupts you, his voice somewhat strained and his eyes downcast. “D’ya think you’d wanna go out with me? Like, to coffee or somethin?”

You nod enthusiastically. “Yeah! I mean, yeah, sure.”

He laughs and leans forward somewhat, the corners of his eyes crinkling a bit. “Okay.”

Mirroring him, you lean in, your eyes falling half-lidded as your mouth twitches into a slight smile. “Yeah. Okay.”

Eridan licks his lips, and you push the rest of the way forward, kissing him hard and earning a startled noise. He stays still until you make to pull away (about a second in all), then tangles a hand in your hair and yanks you back. You hope his rings don’t get caught in your hair, then focus on how his tongue feels against yours, moving closer and slipping your arms around his waist. He leans his forehead against yours and gasps for breath, his fine cheekbones barely tinted with pink, and you grin, because you put the color there.

"Um. We don’t hafta go to coffee, either." He mumbles, inching closer.

You rub his sides and bite your bottom lip, nodding. “Coffee _is_  fucking gross.”

He kisses you again and pulls himself into your lap, his chest pressed to yours. You realize that he’s not as domineering as you had assumed, and all your fantasies are reversed to where you’re between his long legs and making him writhe under you. You think either of you being on top is fine, as long as you get to be with him at all.

He starts grinding himself against you after a while of making out, and you accidentally scratch down his back, shocked at the reminder of the situation in your pants. He whines and pulls back, frowning.

"That hurt, asshole." He shifts his hips and you both gasp.

You pull your hands out from under his shirt and rest them on his thighs. “I didn’t mean to.”

"What if I liked it?" He nearly purrs, leaning in and kissing behind your ear. "Then what?"

You shiver and roll your hips into his. “Then I’ll have to do it again, won’t I?”

He groans and nods, working on finding a smoother rhythm of grinding against you. You take the opportunity to grope his ass to your heart’s content, to which he hums against your neck and moves a bit faster. You kiss his neck a bit, feeling yourself get close faster than you’d like. Still, it’s for the best, since you are in a public area where people could walk in at any time.

Your dick twitches at the thought and you groan, holding him against you a little desperately and moving as fast as you can, gasping little snippets of his name as you do. He moans into your ear, so quiet that you can hardly hear it over your own labored breathing.

He leans his head away from yours, hips stuttering a little. “F-fuck, Kar, bite me, please.”

It takes a moment for the request to get through you fogged mind, but when it does, you’re all too happy to comply, biting Eridan’s neck hard enough to bruise and feeling his chest vibrate against yours as he moans out loud. He rubs himself against you harder and you shudder as you come in your pants, followed after only a second by his own whimper and the slowing of his hips.

You slump against the wall, and he slumps against you, breathing slowly. After a few minutes, you look up at the clock on the wall and curse.

"Shit, I missed my bus. Fuck."

He laughs quietly and pats your head, standing up and looking like he’s more than a little uncomfortable with the mess in them. “I’ll give ya a ride. I dunno about you, but I was kinda hopin we could have a little more than one dry-humpin session, anyway.”

You nod and accept his hand, walking into the bathroom and feeling sort of gross, but not bad.

Yeah, this could work.

**Author's Note:**

> Frotting is gr9  
> if you liked this, consider supporting me here: https://ko-fi.com/A781PZJ


End file.
